


Hot boyz x3

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: c-comb and hotata s-sama...





	Hot boyz x3

Hinata bitch dude put his fucking dick in komeadas fucking ass

**Author's Note:**

> //don't tell buttercup I've hijacked their account to post this


End file.
